Octroll Lake
The "Octroll Lake" is an unnamed room in SR388 that is visited in Metroid II: Return of Samus and its remake, Metroid: Samus Returns. It was originally located in Phase 5, which has become the first half of Area 4 in the remake. Description ''Return of Samus'' In Return of Samus, this cavern is a simple corridor with rocky midair platforms over a large lake of purple liquid. Octrolls live in the liquid and on the rocks, frequently jumping up and floating down to impede Samus Aran's progress. Samus can easily avoid falling in the purple liquid by carefully jumping between the platforms. There are no items in this room. ''Samus Returns'' In Samus Returns, the cavern has been divided into two adjacent rooms connected by a door. Since Octrolls are not present in the remake, these rooms are populated by a variety of other creatures instead. The first room has lava and extreme heat instead of purple liquid, and features geodes, dulled crystals, and Metroid webs. Due to goo hindering the Spider Ball, Samus Aran must use the Grapple Beam to cross the lava and reach the door. The second room features large blue crystals, purple geodes, and purple cubic crystals in the background, along with a Bugcrystal02 peacefully walking by. This room has a layout very similar to the original cavern from Return of Samus, but replaces the purple liquid with red plants. Since the gaps between platforms have widened and the Space Jump has not yet been acquired, the Grapple Beam is once again used to navigate the room. After fighting Area 4's first Gamma Metroid several rooms later, there is a chance that it will randomly retreat to the volcanic room, emerging from one of the Metroid webs on the walls. Samus may defeat the Gamma Metroid here, or it may retreat again to a different room; it is even possible that Samus can kill it before it ever shows up in this room. Inhabitants ''Return of Samus'' *13 Octrolls ''Samus Returns'' *1 Bugcrystal02 (non-hostile) *4 Electric Moheeks *1 Gawron nest *1 Halzyn *2 Mumbo swarms *1 Stronger Gullugg *1 Gamma Metroid (if not previously killed) Items ;Aeion Tank :In Samus Returns, an Aeion Tank can be found in the second room, located near the entrance. Samus can obtain it by using Lightning Armor to negate damage from the red plants long enough to bomb a block, or by letting the baby clear a path through the crystals and completely bypass the red plants. Trivia *In the Japanese commercial for Return of Samus, Samus is attacked by an Octroll emerging from liquid. Since this room is the only room in Return of Samus where both Octrolls and liquid can be found together, it may have possibly been depicting this specific room. Gallery Cloud Maze.png|The entire room in Return of Samus Commercialoctroll.PNG|A possible depiction of this room in the Japanese commercial MSR Area 4 Volcanic Octroll Lake.jpg|The volcanic room in Samus Returns Samus Returns Grapple Beam.png|A Mumbo swarm in Samus Returns Bug03.png|Bugcrystal02 in Samus Returns Category:Rooms Category:Boss Rooms Category:Area 4